Test of Time
by Queen Caira
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't always the cold and indifferent Head of the Kuchiki clan he is today. Once, the coldness was just part of a costume. That costume slowly became reality starting, not from losing his wife, but from the loss of another. AU
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters._

**Test of Time**

**Prologue**

"Oh, Ami, where are you; come out come out wherever you are," a voice called out in a singsong tone.

A little girl, who appeared about six years old, dressed in a light blue sundress, ran out from behind the bushes adorning the side of the wall and dove behind a large rock next to a bed of blooming flowers. A youth who, appeared to be in his late teens, was searching for her but turned away and pretended not to have seen her hide behind the rock. He continued his search, but instead of going toward her, he began searching the very bushes she had just vacated. The little girl, called Ami, giggled, proud that she was able to evade one who was so much older than she, and dashed across the garden to the small grove of flowering trees. Laughing, the boy ran to follow her.

"I saw that, Ami; you can't hide from me forever. I'm going to find you!"

Ami ducked behind the trunk of a cherry tree and waited until her pursuer had passed before dashing off deeper into the grove. The youth, sensing her movements, adjusted his path and followed her slowly, allowing her to gain a large head start. As she ran, Ami looked behind herself but was unable to see anything, and thinking she had lost her seeker, she came to a stop in the clearing. 'Ooooh, they're so pretty.'

When the youth came upon the clearing, he was forced to stop and gaze in wonder by the sheer beauty of the scene in front of him. The little girl, her dress flaring out around her, stood twirling in circles in the center of the clearing; she was reaching up into the air towards the assorted falling petals. He smiled as he listened to her pure and innocent laughter. But as her twirling sped up even more, her legs became unstable, and he ran forward, already able to predict what would happen next. He caught her just as she lost her footing and tumbled backwards. As she lay in his arms, she looked up at him with her shining, black eyes and beamed happily.

"You caught me, Kuya."

"I'll always catch you, Ami," he said tenderly, sitting down cross-legged and laying her in his lap before continuing, "But you should be more careful; this time, you would have fallen on grass, but next time you may not be so lucky. Do you understand me?"

For a second, he thought she was actually thinking on what he had said; she lay there perfectly content in his lap, her eyes, for once, serious as she stared up at the canopy of leaves and blossoms above them. But then, that illusion was completely shattered; she sprang up out of his lap and ran, laughing and giggling the entire way, across the clearing. He watched warily as she halted at the foot of one of the largest and oldest trees in their entire family garden. She stood on the roots and examined them and then its limbs. This quiet contemplation especially put him on edge; his sister was not known for being quiet **or** contemplative. A second later, his suspicions were realized as she abruptly stretched her arm up as far as it would go and began jumping up and down, as if trying to grab one of the tree limbs. He stood and hurried across the clearing to stop her before she managed to trip and injure herself upon the upraised tree roots. He scooped her up into his arms and held her firmly to prevent her squirming free.

"Ami, Rainflower, what are you doing?"

"Look at the flowers, big brother, aren't they pretty?"

"Yes, they are, but you haven't answered my question. What were you trying to do?"

"I wanted to get a flower, but I'm too little. Will you get it for me," she sighed as she asked.

Everyone that knew her well knew that her small stature was a constant source of annoyance for her. He only smiled.

"Ami, look at me."

As soon as he was sure he had her attention, he continued, "You are certainly not too small to get yourself a flower."

Holding her close, but still allowing her to see, he leapt skillfully into the tree. He went as high as he could without endangering them, and then sat down on the limb with his back against the trunk. He kept his hands securely around Ami's waist as he set her in his lap.

"You see? Now you can reach them ."

She laughed in delight before plucking several blossoms.

"What kind of tree is this, Kuya?"

"It's called a golden raintree."

"It's my favorite tree in the whole garden."

A few minutes passed in relative silence as Ami studied her flowers and her brother became lost in his own thoughts.

"I don't want you to go, Kuya."

He started, almost slipping off the limb. The announcement that he was going to the Academy had been made the night before, and ever since he had been awaiting her reaction, but it still somehow caught him off-guard. Their parents had died when Ami was young, so she was exceptionally attached to him, especially since being nobility resulted in a cold formality between her and other family members. He kept his gaze on the canopy above when he finally spoke.

"I have to, Ami, you know that. It's my duty as the Head of the clan. It won't be so long, only six years at most, and then I'll graduate."

"But then you'll have to fight."

"Yes, I will, but don't you think I can take care of myself?"

"Of course, it's just that I'll miss you."

"You shouldn't; I'll be back, and you know that. Don't waste time missing me; you should concentrate on your studies and training, so that when it's your turn to go, you'll be ready."

By the end, his tone was harsh and demanding. He looked down at her with hard eyes, and she looked up at him with equally hard and determined eyes.

"I promise, I'll be ready."

**Please Review!!**


	2. August 15

**Chapter One: August 15**

At General Yamamoto's request, Byakuya Kuchiki was down in the archives of the Kuchiki clan's house searching for any mention of the beings called Bounts. Sitting down at the only desk in the entire chamber, he unraveled one of the scrolls he had pulled from the shelves and began reading. As he sat there, a gust of wind blew throughout the room, knocking a scroll from a high shelf deeper in the room. Standing, he went swiftly to pick it up before it was damaged. Bringing it with him, he went to stand before the window from which the wind had blown in; strange, he didn't remember opening the window.

Deciding to replace the scroll later, he retook his seat and was about to return to his search when he noticed that the tie on the scroll he had retrieved was damaged. On sudden impulse, he spread it out. As his eyes fell immediately onto a line of words, he deeply regretted ever laying eyes on the scroll again.

'Amaya Kuchiki: born-December 25'

Try as he might, he couldn't help thinking of his younger sister's birth. It had been December 25, almost seven hundred years ago when their mother had finally given birth to a healthy, baby girl, which had been given the name Amaya. From the moment Byakuya had laid eyes on her, he had loved her, despite the fact she had been born over a decade after him, and ever after, he had seen her as a Christmas gift to him.

When their parents had passed away, Amaya had been so young that she had barely registered it, so it hadn't been hard for her to learn to obey Byakuya absolutely, as she would have their parents. When she had entered the Soul Reaper Academy, she had studied hard, as was expected of a scion of the noble Kuchiki clan, and excelled in all of her classes; everyone had expected great things from her. Upon graduation, she had immediately been assigned to the 8th Division under the command of Shunsui Kyoraku, which should have been where she began her auspicious career.

But things had gone awry soon after she had received her assignment. Only two years after her graduation and assignment, on August 15, a day forever imprinted in his mind, her squad had gone on a training mission led by their Captain, a mission from which she had never returned. What was supposed to be a simple training mission had turned into a fight for survival when the small squad had been attacked and trapped by a group of powerful vizards. Most of the squad had been newly graduated or newly assigned, like Amaya, and with only one soul reaper with a power level higher than a lieutenant's, they hadn't had much of a chance, even though Kyoraku had managed to send someone back to the Seireitei for help.

When help had finally arrived, only Kyoraku and three members of the squad had managed to survive. The wounded and dead were taken to the 4th Division hospital, while the search for survivors continued. Needless to say, there had been none but the Captain and the original three they had found, plus the one who had gone for help. What was worst was that no body had ever been returned to Byakuya and his clan; Amaya's body had never been recovered.

Though the area had been searched thoroughly, Byakuya even arriving to search it himself, the only thing they had ever found was Amaya's zanpakuto; it had been found underneath the bodies of two vizards, soaked in blood from its hilt to the tip of its blade. The only thing the 4th Division could tell him was that most of the blood on it wasn't his sister's; whoever had managed to defeat her, she had most certainly not gone quietly. While all of this was happening, he couldn't help but wish his sister had been the one who had been sent for help, but in his heart, he knew Amaya never would have left her comrades behind, even to go for help; it was against everything he himself had taught her since she was a child.

In the end, he was told that whatever had happened to her, she was most certainly dead and that the only thing he could do was to bury her zanpakuto and move on. He hadn't completely accepted what he was told though, and in place of a grave, he had erected a memorial for her in her favorite place, the family garden. Her zanpakuto, he kept in his personal office where it would be safe from the eyes of others and where he could see it and touch it whenever he needed to.

"Brother?"

Byakuya blinked, startled from his recollections by his sister's voice. He turned to her, annoyed to have been interrupted from his thoughts.

"Rukia, I asked you not to disturb me."

"Yes, I know, but there's a messenger for you, and…"

"I have no interest in it; I'm off-duty. Send him to see Abarai."

"But, brother, he was sent by Captains Kyoraku and Ukitake; he says that he was ordered to deliver the message to no one but you."

Byakuya stood, setting the scroll he'd previously been holding down gently, and headed out the door and up the stairs, passing Rukia along the way.

"Don't touch anything."

When he arrived in the house's foyer, he saw an uneasy soul reaper standing before him; as he watched him fidget, he couldn't help but note that he didn't come from noble upbringing. He also sensed Rukia come to stand behind him.

"You have a message for me from the 8th and 13th Division captains."

The messenger jumped about a foot into the air before stuttering, "Yes, sir, I have. Both Captain Ukitake and Kyoraku say that it's imperative that you come to the 3rd Division immediately."

"Is there anything else?"

"There was one more thing; Captain Kyoraku told me to tell you it's related to August 15," the man's face took on a puzzled look as he said this.

Byakuya's expressionless veneer faltered, and for a split second, before he managed to pull himself together, there was astonishment writ all over his face and in his eyes. As he stood there, Rukia saw the messenger to the door. When she turned around, Byakuya was standing behind her.

"Brother…"

He didn't answer, walking passed her, hurrying across the courtyard, and through the gates of the Kuchiki clan house, seemingly deep in thought.

**Please Review!!**


	3. Answers

**Chapter Two: Answers **

As Byakuya Kuchiki hurried through the streets of the Seireitei and toward the Division 3 Compound, disorganized thoughts whirled their way through his mind. The thoughts ranged why the 3rd Division, of all places, to the things he would do to one Shunsui Kyoraku if he discovered that the other Captain had called him here for something trivial, knowing Byakuya would show up at the mere mention of that day. Upon approaching the gates of the Third Division, he was greeted by both the 3rd Seats of the Thirteenth Division; they opened the gates and allowed him entry without question.

"Captain Kuchiki, I was sent here by Captain Ukitake to escort you to…"

"The Captain didn't send you, Kiyone, he sent me! Why are you always trying to steal my spotlight?!"

"He did send me; the Captain specifically said my name!"

"He did not; he said..."

As they continued arguing, Byakuya had the overwhelming urge to simply walk away from the bickering pair but was held in place by the simple fact that he was unfamiliar with the 3rd Division Compound, having had very little reason in the past to step foot inside it, and, he wished to see Ukitake, and especially, Kyoraku as soon as possible.

"Could the two of you continue this discussion at a different time," he asked, purposely raising his spiritual pressure just enough to let them know he was irritated and not inclined to waiting any longer.

The two immediately snapped to attention and nervously proceeded to lead the way deeper into the courtyard. Reining in his spiritual pressure and, along with it, his flaring temper, he followed them, glad for their silence. 'After all this time, it's still only you that can make me lose my composure,' he thought ruefully, Amaya's face flashing before his mind's eye, as they led him around the corner of the main building and down a path leading behind it. They were heading up a flight of steps when he heard voices arguing from overhead and instantly recognized them.

"…why I couldn't finish it!"

"We've already explained that to be on the safe side, we'd rather wait until Kuchiki arrives, and we're one hundred percent sure."

"What's there to be sure about? There's no way in hell…"

"We all understand your position, but this was Lieutenant Kira's decision to make, and we must **all** abide by it."

"Even if it's a complete waste of time?"

"No one is forcing you to stay; there are plenty of…"

"You aren't gettin rid of us that easily; we're stickin around for the show."

"I'm glad to know you find me entertaining, Zaraki," Byakuya stated, by way of announcing his presence, ignoring his lieutenant peering at him over the man's shoulder.

"Good, we were hoping you'd arrive soon, Captain Kuchiki," stated Jushiro Ukitake seriously.

"That's why I added that last part, knew it would get you here all the quicker," continued Shunsui Kyoraku.

Byakuya didn't reply, instead gazing behind the older Captains, noting the Squad 8 Lieutenant's presence as well as acting-Captain Izuru Kira's.

"In your message, neither of you bothered to mention why my presence was so urgently needed, and at the 3rd Division Compound of all places; if this is some sort of a joke, I assure you, I am not amused. I have more important…"

"That's what I've been saying, but these two..."

"I also fail to comprehend the need for either you** or **your Lieutenant's presence, Captain of Squad 11. Furthermore," he continued, not giving any of the others time to interrupt, "I don't enjoy having my personal business used as entertainment for the inhabitants of the Seireitei," he said pointedly looking around the empty hall.

"Good point; we should move this conversation to a more private venue. Lieutenant Kira?"

The blonde Lieutenant appeared startled to have been spoken to at all, having been completely enthralled by the noble.

"Yes, there is a small chamber just a little ways down the hall. Will that suit?"

"I'm sure that will do nicely."

* * *

As soon as the door was shut securely, leaving Lieutenants Ise and Kusajishi, after a fuss, and both of Squad 13's 3rd Seats outside, Byakuya rounded on Kyoraku, who had wasted no time making himself comfortable on a couch near the door.

"I want an explanation as to why you mentioned that specific date in your message, and I want it now," he demanded with a tinge of uncharacteristic emotion, in this case anger, in his voice, no longer really caring if anyone saw him behaving in an undignified manner; he couldn't stand by and allow anyone to disrespect **her**, no matter who they were.

"We'll get to that, Byakuya, but first, you have to hear Lieutenant Kira out; he has a very…interesting tale to tell you."

"I'm not interested in stories, Kyoraku; I'm only interested in a suitable answer to my question," he raised a hand, forestalling any interruption as he continued, "**If** I don't, I will leave, and hereafter, I will do everything within my power as a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads and the head of my clan to bury you."

By this time, Byakuya had moved to stand over the prone man like a predatory animal ready to strike. He didn't seem to notice the other occupants of the room at all, despite it being barely large enough to accommodate them what with 11th Division's formidable Captain in their midst.

"I understand what hearing that date brought up must have felt like, but trust me, it will all make sense if you'll only listen to Kira's words."

The 6th Division's Captain turned his penetrating gaze onto the blonde Lieutenant impatiently and waited.

"Well…earlier today, I led a squad of the 3rd Division into battle against a group of vizards that had been spotted just outside West Rukongai. We became outnumbered, so I radioed back to Soul Society for backup. Captain Zaraki came to our aid, and we were able to turn the tide of the battle; we were finishing off the last of them, and it was near the end when…"

"When some of his men refused to let my men finish one of the bastards off. They were even willing to…"

"Captain Zaraki, it may be best if Lieutenant Kira tells the story; it was, after all, his men who encountered the difficulty."

The aggressive man fell silent and allowed the younger soul reaper to continue speaking.

"Captain Zaraki is correct that several of my men refused to allow his men to dispatch one of them. When I questioned them, they insisted they could not allow her to be killed; they were very insistent upon this, even to the point of doing combat to defend her. Needless to say, I was…"

By this point, Byakuya's irritation had transformed into a twisting rage in his chest; still, he maintained control over his emotions and his words.

"I have yet to hear a proper explanation for you disrespecting my family. How does your men's insubordination and defense of a vizard have anything to do with me?"

The 'or **her**' remained unsaid but was heard nonetheless; he was nearly out the door when Ukitake's next words froze him mid-step.

"They think she's Amaya."

**Please Review!!**


End file.
